Blood Elf in the Mists
by Belmakori
Summary: A story of a Blood Elf named Thransis, set during the Mists of Pandaria Expansion.
1. Arrival at Orgrimmar

The Airship came to rest atop the bluffs overlooking the city. The air smelled foul and was thick with acrid smoke. The sounds of hammers on steel rang out across the city, the reverberations never ceasing. The fires from the forges lit the cavernous expanse below with an eerie orange glow. This was the city of the Orcs, the city of the Warchief. This was Orgrimmar.

Thransis grabbed his gear started down the gang-plank that led from the airship to the bluff below. He was met at the bottom of the ramp by a young orc.

"I'll carry your pack. I'll show you to a warm inn. Good food, warm ale. The innkeeper can even draw a bath for you."

Thransis looked at the lad and nodded. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a few copper coins. He put them in the outstretched hand of the youth, who smiled excitedly. He awkwardly accepted his pack.

"Lead on," the blood elf said. "Where is this inn?"

"The Broken Tusk. It's near the Warchief's place. Good food, warm ale. It's not far."

Thransis grimaced.

"How about something less…" he paused while he searched for a word the boy might understand, "public?"

"It's near the Warchief," the puzzled youth began, "everyone wants to be near the Warchief. You don't want to be near him?"

The question hit Thransis hard; he was not expecting it. He wanted nothing to do with the Warchief or his war. He was loyal to the Horde, but this wasn't the same Horde that he had joined all those years ago. No, things had gotten bad, very bad. Garrosh was a tyrant. And a whole new continent was being bathed in blood by him. No, he didn't want to be near the Warchief. Not now. Not ever.

Though he knew he couldn't answer the boy honestly, he had to say something to throw off any suspicion. There were spies everywhere, and folks had a habit of disappearing when their views opposed those of the Warchief.

"The Broken Tusk sounds like a place where the _very important_ people go. I'm not one of those. I'm just here on business."

"But you are dressed so nice. And you are a blood elf. Blood elves always want the finest things. I thought…"the young orc's voice trailed off as he looked to the coins in his hand.

Thransis quickly pulled out a silver coin and offered it to the boy.

"Do you know where The Wyvern's Tail is?"

The boy nodded slowly.

"This is yours, if you lead the way."

"Only scalawags and dangerous folks go to that place," said the boy, frowning.

"I assure you that I'm not a scalawag, but as for dangerous, I've been known to be."

Thransis looked down at the boy and saw a look of fear. He reached out and patted the youth on his head and smiled.

"But only to those who deserved it. You, my young friend, have nothing to fear."

The boy smiled weakly as Thransis pressed the silver coin into his hand. The blood elf looked around and pointed towards one of the many goblin-made elevator platforms that would take them down into the heart of the city.

"Run ahead and secure me a room. Make sure to have the innkeeper place me near a window that has a view of the Pandaren camp by the pond. If she causes you any problems, tell her that you are a messenger for Shan Dort Wiseborn."

The boy nodded, turned, and ran towards the elevator. Thransis sighed. He may have only just returned from Pandaria, but he missed it all the same. The few months that he had spent there would live forever in his heart and memories.

The land was beautiful, and the wild-life exotic. The people were simplistic in everything, yet complex. They were at peace with their surroundings, with each other, with nature itself. Their culture, music and lifestyle were tremendous. Their love for home, food and family was as strong as stone. They couldn't be shaken. The pandarens were, in his mind, free. He thought of his own wife and kids. He missed them terribly. As soon as he could, he would finish his business here in Orgrimmar and make his way home.

Thransis held out his hand and uttered a small incantation. A small swirling mass of dark air appeared there.

"Follow the lad and make sure that he arrives at the inn safely. Report to me immediately, if you observe anyone troubling him."

"Yes, milord," the small elemental said with a bow, and then took off after the young orc boy.

"Air elemental pets now? I thought you were a mage, and not some side show freak. What a waste of talent, Thransis," his gravely voice dripping with malice.

"Anything is possible when it comes to the arcane, Nexx. And I'm not the one wasting … away." he replied sarcastically as he turned to face the Forsaken.

The two mages grinned at each other and clasped hands. Thransis viewed the undead creature standing before him, who's purple and black robes hung loosely upon his skeletal frame. Though his skin was taught and pale, his eyes glowed with a bright blue light. They hid a strength and power unequalled by many. He grinned again. The undead mage motioned him to follow and the two of them began to walk in the opposite direction of the elevators.

"I see you are still wearing the same old rags that they buried you in?" chided Thransis.

"You should have gone to that inn where you could have had a bath. You smell like death itself," replied Nexx.

"Does your sense of smell even work anymore?"

"No, but your stench is so overpowering that I can smell you beyond the grave."

Thransis took a quick whiff about him and grimaced.

"Perhaps you're right. I think I do need a bath. I shall find me a place to bathe and find a beautiful young woman to enjoy it with! Nothing makes you feel more _alive_ than a bath with a beautiful woman!"

"You are married," Nexx said gruffly.

Thransis brushed away the undead mages comment, "Eh, what she doesn't know won't kill her."

"I'd be more than happy to tell her," the undead mage grinned, "I'm sure it would kill her."

"You really are a spoil-sport, aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Fine, fine. The bath can wait. Where are we off to?"

"The boss wants to see you."

Thransis held up his hands, "Whoa, hey, I'm up to date on my guild dues. What on earth does he want to see me for?"

"You've spent some time in Pandaria, yes? Have you ever heard of the Mogu'shan Vaults?"


	2. The Business Deal

Chapter Two: The Business Deal

Thransis sat down on the bench facing the small stone grinder. Turning the grinder to its side, he took a piece of soft leather and wrapped the grinding stone with it. He tied it off so that when activated, the grinding stone would still spin. He had converted his grinder into a buffer.

Taking a small container of water, he dropped some rouge into it. He smiled to himself as he remembered the look on the merchants face when he bought it. He activated the grinder and took a small brush and mixed the rouge with the water. He then applied the mixture to the soft leather piece as it spun on the grinder.

Making sure that it was thoroughly wet, he reached for a small purplish stone. He held it up to the light and examined it before pressing it against the soft leather buffer. He pressed it against the leather and re-examined the stone every so often, before he was finally satisfied and set the gem down. He grabbed another gem and began the process again. He did this with several gems, repeating the same steps each time before the knock sounded at his door.

He turned off his grinder and got up to answer the door. He glanced out his window and noted that it was getting close to the dinner hour. His guests were punctual, that was a good sign. He could see the Pandaren envoys getting ready to sit down to eat. His mouth watered as he thought of eating some krasarang fritters with some sliced peaches on the side. He smiled. He would stop by as soon as he concluded this deal.

He opened the door and looked at two cloaked figures. He frowned and motioned them both in. One of them, a troll, was taller than the other. That must be Ginkoba, he thought. The other figure, an orc, went by his street-name, Freebooter. He was an assassin of some renown. Thransis returned to his bench and collected his gems.

"Relax. Take off your cloaks and have a seat," he said.

"I prefer to stand," said the orc gruffly.

Thransis shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The troll did take a seat, but his eyes were on the gems in his hosts hands. Thransis pulled out a small table and placed several gems upon it; each within a row, three rows deep.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for your interest in my wares. As you can see, I have several different gems each with a unique cut guaranteed to enhance your natural abilities. I also have some gems that can grant you a magical enhancement, and I have some that are for decorative weapons and gear. I even have a few that can actually be used in jewelry."

In the middle of second row of gems was a plain gray stone. It looked like just a common, everyday rock. Thransis, as he was pointing out the gems to his guests, ran his hand over the stone and tapped it three times. A sudden blue burst of energy erupted from the stone and quickly spread out in all directions. In a matter of moments, the entire room was bathed in a bright blue light that quickly faded, almost as fast as it had erupted.

The orc narrowed his eyes and stared at the blood elf, both of his hands crossed in front of him, each hand hidden up the other arms sleeve. The troll sputtered and quickly stood and looked around.

"Wha…wha jus happen mon?"

"Relax. I just cast a spell…" before he could finish he turned to the orc. The orc was slowly removing his hands from his sleeves, and Thransis didn't have to guess what he had in each hand. He hissed, "Leave your weapons sheathed or you will ruin the illusion."

The orc didn't relax, nor did he remove his hands from his sleeves.

"Wha illusion?" asked the troll.

"As I was saying, I cast a spell. If anyone were to magically spy on us, they would only be able to see us, not hear us. This way, we can talk without fear of our conversation being overheard. For all visual purposes, you are here to purchase some gems."

The orc turned at looked at the door behind him.

"It works out there as well. Anyone listening at the door won't hear a thing."

He gestured to the chairs in front of him again, "So, have a seat and we can get this over quickly."

The troll quickly got back into his seat, while the orc moved slowly, methodically. His body was tense, and he air around him was dark. Thransis could sense this and winced. This was not going to be a fun meeting.

"First of all, there was no need to hide your identities with cloaks. That would only draw suspicion. I am just a simple lapidary who works outside the realm of the lapidary guilds. The goblin cartels are ruthless in their business dealings, and their fees can be exhorbantly high for an independent like myself. The cost of running my own shop, along with the protection fees and import fees wouldn't make it worth my time. In the future, if we have to deal, I would ask that you act like this was just an everyday transaction."

"But wit da goblin thugs, don you fear reprisals mon?"

"I don't stay long. I do my business and then move on. I offer quality over quantity, and my customers always leave very happy with their purchases. And since I'm avoiding the cartel fees, I can offer my gems at a discount. You'll find that my prices are the best in town."

"Cut the crap elf. I was told that I was to meet a mage who had information for us."

Thransis nodded to the orc.

"I've been known to dabble in magic. It's what makes my gems better than the average gem cutter in this city."

The orc stood and grabbed the troll by the collar.

"C'mon. This worthless peon is just a shyster. We're out of here."

Damn, stubborn orc. Thransis grabbed a blue gem and lifted it up so that the evening sun's rays could be caught by one of the many facets upon its surface. A beam struck the troll in the forehead and he froze in place out of fear.

"Wha…be happenin…"

"I bring a message from my contacts in Pandaria. You are to mobilize your resources. The time to strike is coming soon. With Garrosh out of the city…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the orc had whirled around to face him. His daggers keen edge pressed against the elf's throat, a black ichor running down the blade. The orc growled slowly into the elf's face.

"Are you a spy for Garrosh? Are you here to kill me?" the orc shook his head, "No, you are a foolish merchant trying to play hero. I'll kill you now and save the Kor'kron the hassle of tracking you down!"

Thransis stared into the eyes of the orc. He could see the lust for murder hidden there. Things were going sour fast. He would have to bluff his way out of this one. Damn these stubborn orc types, he thought. He noticed the troll slowly moving his hand in a circle and chanting; a look of fear still plastered on his face.

"If your friend casts his spell, the sound bubble will burst and it will alert others to trouble. How do you plan to escape without being seen?"

"I've gotten out of worst scrapes," promised the orc.

The orc glanced over his shoulder and saw the tell-tale yellowish glow surround the troll. He had cast his shield, but his eyes were wide in shock. The orc chuckled. This may have been the priest's first fight, but he was a veteran. He turned his face back towards the elf. His eyes went wide as well. His dagger's blade was still pressed to the throat of the blood elf, but now there was three more, which looked just like him, standing in the room, and they were in the motions of casting spells.

The orc screamed as three arcane bolts slammed into his chest and flung him backwards, knocking the table over that the gems rested upon. The troll flinched, and this gave Thransis time to quickly cast a spell and encase the priest in a block of ice. He quickly dismissed the mirror images of himself.

He walked over and examined the orc. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. He shook his head. He needed Freebooter alive, but if he kept this up, he'd end up killing him out of sheer spite. He stood and turned to face the troll. He snapped his fingers and the ice that encased him shattered and disappeared. The troll fell to his knees, shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Get up," Thransis ordered the troll.

He turned and began to collect the scattered gems. He placed them all within small, velvet lined case that was on a nearby shelf. He closed the lid and turned to face the troll, who was staring at the body of the orc.

"He's alive, for now. Do you see that bottle of grog over next to the bed?"

The troll nodded.

"Take a swig and then pour some on the orc's body. "

The troll looked puzzled.

"You need to calm yourself. We are going to be leaving with our drunken friend, who's had a little too much to drink. Make sure to put his dagger back where he drew it from and be careful not to cut yourself when you do. That poison will kill you faster than a hungry raptor."

"Why you do dis mon?"

"He forced my hand. Besides, what I have to say was for your ears only. I don't know why you insisted on bringing him," Thransis said while motioning to the prone orc.

The troll shrugged, "Protectin me. Now it's jus you an me. What information you have?"

"Vol'Jin is alive"

"Dat be impossible mon. He be dead. De Warchief said so."

"Don't believe everything that the Warchief says."

"How do I know you be tellin me de truth?"

Thransis showed him his right hand. A long jagged scar ran across the palm.

"I swore a blood oath. Garrosh's days are numbered."

The troll gasped then smiled. He then began to laugh.

"You be a tricky blood elf, Shan Dort Wiseborn. You be a very tricky one, mon!"

Nexx rubbed a bony finger across his jaw as he watched the events unfold within the orb that he'd been given by Thransis. He watched as the blue silence spell was removed and his friend and the troll picked up the orc and half carried, half dragged him out of the door.

Why did you give me this orb? What was I supposed to see? Who were those two visitors? You are not the same elf who left us months ago to explore Pandaria. Who are you now? What are you up to Thransis, he thought to himself. What are you up to?


	3. Dinner of Substance

Chapter Three: A Dinner of Substance

The stars twinkled and the moon shone brightly on the clear warm night. There was no breeze, and the Orgrimmar banners hung limp on their posts. Within the natural walls of the city of orcs, in a place known as the Valley of Honor, there was an encampment of Pandaren who were loyal to the Horde. They had just finished cooking their evening meal when a lithe, male, blood elf emerged from the inn known locally as The Wyvern's Tail. He looked around and then began to approach the gathered Pandaren.

Thransis crossed the bridge over some shallow water as he slowly walked towards the Huojin encampment. There were about two dozen Pandaren sitting around a small campfire taking their evening meal. They seemed relaxed as they all listened to one of the number, an older male. The fur around his muzzle was beginning to gray and his long mustache and beard was also showing signs of age. The Pandaren had just finished speaking when Thransis approached.

He stood quietly, slowly shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited to be acknowledged by the elder Pandaren.

"Hello stranger, can I help you?"

"I saw your campfire..." Thransis began.

"…And you would like something to eat?"

Thransis smiled and nodded. He quickly blurted out, "I can pay. "

The elder Pandaren smiled and said, "No need to pay. If you wish to eat with us, we only ask that you regale us with a story or two."

Thransis nodded, "I can do that."

"Well then, have a seat and let us share some stories. I am Shou Xian, and these are members of my family."

"I am Thransis Wiseborn."

"May I call you Thransis or do you prefer a more formal title?"

"Thransis will be fine."

"Have you ever had Krasarang Fritters? It's a specialty where I come from," he exclaimed as he handed a plate of them to the blood elf.

"Oh yes. They are very delicious, one of my favorites. I was extremely grateful to have learned the Ironpaw recipe during my stay in Halfhill."

All of the Pandaren looked up from their food to the newcomer.

"I have recently returned from an excursion into Pandaria," Thransis explained and smiled.

"Are you part of the war effort," asked a young female pandaren with orange fur. Her eyes caught the light from the campfire, and they shone brightly. From her tone, Thransis could tell that she was eager to fight, almost too eager.

"No. My business there was mostly of an exploratory nature."

"No fighting?"

Thransis sighed.

"I did engage in some combat."

"Did you fight the Alliance? Did you litter the ground with their worthless corpses? Did you take trophies?"

"Miyosha!" growled the elder Pandaren. Miyosha appeared to blush, but Thransis couldn't tell because of her fur. She slowly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Uncle."

"It's not to me you should be apologizing to."

An uncomfortable silence fell around the campfire.

Thransis put down his plate and wiped his hands on a small piece of cloth.

"I am an adventurer. I travel the world, eager to explore new lands and to meet new folks. I am a mage of no small skill. I have defended myself from many a nefarious creature, and those who would seek to do myself or my friends harm. I have shielded the helpless and have given of my time, to lend them a hand. I have visited centers of high learning and sought knowledge and opportunity. I care little for glory and fame that comes from warfare. I will fight, when necessary, but I prefer to seek an alternate path to diffuse a confrontation. I have watched close friends die and I have mourned the passing of an enemy."

Thransis looked directly at Miyosha.

"One who is eager to find combat will miss the opportunity to win the conflict." He turned to address the rest of the assembled Pandaren. "During my travels across Pandaria, I stayed for a time at the Jade Temple. While there, I heard many stories. One of my favorites was called _The Monk and the Warlord._ If you don't mind, I will tell you that story."

Many of the Pandaren grinned. They had heard the story before. But by the look on Miyosha's face, she had not. Thransis smiled and began his story.

 _Once, a marauding mogu warlord rose in power to threaten the Jade Forest.  
"I will rebuild the Mogu Empire!" He proclaimed before the gates of the Temple of the Jade Serpent. "And your kind will again be made to serve."  
From the battlements, a single monk's voice called down: "How many mogu do you bring to challenge us?"  
"I have brought my army of one hundred mogu!" the warlord proudly challenged.  
"But behind these walls we have five hundred," spoke the monk with confidence.  
The mogu army shuffled and began to question their leader. Doubt filled their hearts and the army ran away._

 _The Warlord was furious! He left the temple and sought out his mogu allies. After long arguments, threats, promises, and praises, the mogu again raised their army.  
Before the gates of the Temple of the Jade Serpent the mogu warlord called out: "I bring six hundred mogu to challenge your pitiful five hundred defenders."  
From the battlements, a single monk voice called out: "Did we mention that for each of our monks, we have one full grown, mogu-eating serpent? They are ever so hungry."  
At this the mogu army broke apart again, doubting their resolve and running deep into the land._

 _Again the Warlord was furious! He tried again to rally his troops. It took many years but he returned, this time with a mighty legion of mogu and quilen and weapons pilfered from the tombs of their ancient emperors.  
"Kneel, supplicants!" shouted the Warlord. "I bring one thousand mogu and five hundred quilen to your gates. I have weapons of magic and dark powers to call upon."  
From the battlements, a single monk voice responded: "And have you found our spy yet? He is ever so clever."_

 _At this the mogu legion turned on each other violently. Each always suspected someone else of being a traitor or a spy. Among the mogu there is no trust, only strength and force.  
War waged before the temple as the mogu destroyed themselves, unleashing the full weight of their doubt, anger, fear, hatred, violence and despair.  
When the smoke cleared, only the Warlord remained before the gates. He had slain many of his former allies, and was left with no friends to help him claim his throne._

 _From the temple a single pandaren monk stepped out, surveyed the battle scene, and began to sweep up the mess.  
"Where is your army?" the Warlord demanded.  
"You brought it with you," said the monk with a smile. "My friend, if you must strike the first blow, you have already lost."_

Many of the Pandaren smiled while others chuckled. Thransis looked at Miyosha as she cast her eyes downward.

"My father used to tell me that those who lived by the sword, died by the sword. Sadly, it is a true statement. Miyosha, do not be so eager to find conflict, for conflict will find you soon enough. A Lorewalker that I once spoke with told me that fighting is inevitable. It is within our nature. We will fight. But we have to ask ourselves, what is it that we are fighting for?"

"I am not afraid to fight. I do not fear our enemy," stated the young Pandaren as she looked up at Thransis.

"I do not doubt your courage. But courage isn't about fighting. Courage knows when not to fight."

The young pandaren thought for a moment and then placed her plate of food on a nearby stool and stood. She looked to Thransis and nodded slightly. She then turned to the elder pandaren.

"May I be excused? I have some things to think about."

The elder pandaren nodded and turned to look at the blood elf.

"Your name suits you well. Wiseborn."

Thransis shrugged.

"My father was a priest as was his father before him. I didn't feel the calling of the Light like they did."

Shou laughed.

"One does not have to be a priest to be wise;" he laughed again, "Not everyone is born into wisdom. It is earned through trial and error."

"And I have the lumps and bruises to attest to those trials."

Shou laughed harder this time.

"I like you Thransis. You are very funny. Most of your kind is way too serious."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm sort of like a black sheep. Baaaaa."

And with that, Shou laughed even harder.


End file.
